Wings Of Change
by princess-of-queens
Summary: Iacon prison, located in the center of Autobot headquarters and guarded every second of the day by Optimus Prime's top lieutenants, was home to some of the most ruthless war prisoners and Decepticons. Most recently added to the collection of convicts was the Decepticon second in command and one of the most dangerous assassins in Cybertron history.


Iacon prison, located in the center of Autobot headquarters and guarded every second of the day by Optimus Prime's top lieutenants, was home to some of the most ruthless war prisoners and Decepticons. Most recently added to the collection of convicts was the Decepticon second in command and one of the most dangerous assassins in Cybertron history. Once a noble prince and Air Commander, now a anarchist waiting on death row. Everywhere he went, Cybertronains bowed before him, some out of respect and some out of fear. He had many names, but he was mostly commonly known as Starscream.

Starscream's presence in the prison caused panic and terror among the guards and inmates. Although Starscream gave them little trouble and hardly spoke to anyone, the stress of not knowing what the seeker was up to was bothersome. Optimus Prime had ordered Starscream into solitary containment until further orders, the only interaction Starscream had with another bot was when they brought him his daily ration of Energon. But even then, Starscream did not speak.

Optimus Prime had never meant Starscream in person. The Prime was fully aware on how dangerous the seeker was and how Megatron thought highly of him. Megatron had already tried to contact the Autobots, offering Energon and other goods in return for Starscream. But Optimus refused to let Starscream out of his grasped. If Starscream was so important to Megatron and the Decepticons, then maybe he was the key to ending this war.

It took longer than expected for Starscream to weaken and submit to the Autobots. Being locked up in a cell for weeks without light, exercise, being able to fly, and physical or social interaction with anything or anyone had left Starscream in a cloudy trance. Now he was ready to meet Optimus Prime. Now he was ready to talk.

Optimus Prime sighed to himself as he walked into the interrogation room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He was shocked to see Starscream, handcuffed and wings chained, sitting peacefully on the floor in the middle of the room. His long legs were crossed and his eyes were closed, the unhealthy heaviness of his breath filled the room with an uneasy tension. Ironhide had told Optimus that furniture was allowed in the room with Starscream, he could turn anything into a weapon.

"Starscream..." Optimus gently called as he kneeled down a safe distance away. The seeker's wings twitched slightly against their chains as he opened his eyes and looked at the Prime. A smirk slowly appeared across his face when he realized who had come to visit him.

"Good evening, Optimus Prime. How are you?" Starscream openly asked. Optimus started to feel nervous, but he did not let it show. He simply returned a kind smile to Starscream before answering.

"Besides fighting a war, I am fine. Thank you for asking," Optimus mumbled as he repositioned himself so that he was sitting on both knee. Starscream watched the Prime carefully, studying his movements and grace.

"This war is enough to drive anyone insane," Starscream chuckled, "I mean look at me, I am the perfect example." Optimus's face held no emotion, although he did find Starscream's comment to be very amusing.

"Starscream, I wanted to meet with you so that I may ask you a few questions," Optimus moved on, "if you do not mind." After reading Starscream's files, Optimus learned that the best way to work with the seeker was to let him believe that he had control over the situation. Starscream was beyond intelligent and he had mastered all the skills of aerobatics and much more. Optimus could not understand how such a grand mech with so much potential could fall into the distorted hands of Megatron.

"Of course I do not mind, Optimus," Starscream sighed as he looked down at the ground. Starscream's frame trembled as Optimus shifted his weight, once again moving so that he was also sitting with his legs crossed in front of him, his hands resting in his lap.

"Megatron has been in contact with us almost everyday since you were captured. Obviously you mean a great deal to him," Optimus tapped his fingertips on his knee joints impatiently, "why?" Starscream balled his long claws into fists and his eyes darted up, locking onto Optimus's blue optics.

"A silly question," Starscream's voice suddenly crude and raspy, "I am his second in command, do you really think that big lug could command the Decepticons by himself?" Optimus tried to hide a throaty laugh, but it did not go unnoticed by Starscream.

"I do not doubt your usefulness to Megatron's ranks," Optimus shrugged, "I simply do not understand how such a young and brilliant mech could end up like this," Optimus shook his head as he looked over Starscream's frame. Deep cuts and gashed coated his wrists and wings from being pulled and thrown around by the chains and cuffs. Optimus had seen video feed and picture of Starscream before his captured, he was a very handsome and rare Cybertronain, But now he was not fit to been seen. If possible, he was thinner and drained of all energy and liveliness. Optimus was sure Starscream was given his daily Energon rations, but he also knew that the guards could be very cruel to the prisoners; especially if the prisoner killed or harmed a friend and family member. And Starscream had hurt just about every single Autobot in some way, which led to his guards cutting his rations short and a beating if he even looked at them the wrong way.

"It was my decision to join the Decepticons," Starscream insured the Prime, "joining Megatron, at the time, seemed like the right thing to do. My brothers joined him when the war first started, they always talked about how wonderful and strong they felt when fighting along side Megatron. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be apart of that, to know what my brothers felt." Optimus was dumbfounded that Starscream was opening up to him like this, in all honestly Starscream was just as surprised. Starscream knew that Autobots would either lock him up forever or offline him, there was no point in hiding anything anymore.

"I earned Megatron's trust quickly," Starscream continued, "but not as quickly was a earned his affection. Perhaps it was my skills that promoted me to second in command, or perhaps it was the fact that Megatron enjoyed my company and wanted more. To this day I do not know," Starscream laughed. Optimus tilted his head, taking in everything Starscream had to say.

"He is very attached to you, isn't he?" Optimus questioned. Starscream raised an eye ridge at Optimus, but nodded.

"I suppose," Starscream agreed, "he usually is not very happy with me when I stay away for long periods of time."

"I'm guessing you do not share the same fondness for him as he does for you," Optimus assumed, his voice oddly forceful and rough. Starscream's eyes narrowed as he stared at the Prime.

"I never said that," Starscream's mood dropped and his voice darkened. Optimus snorted as leaned back, straightening his posture. "Megatron and I are both, how do you say, masochistic, and it would be wise to leave the subject alone," Starscream warned. Optimus felt a spark of interest pull at his mind.

"Masochistic, you say?" Optimus hummed, ignoring Starscream's warning. Starscream wings dropped causing the chains raddling. "How typical of a Decepticon."

"You should try it sometime," Starscream sneered, "you may like it, the steadfast ones usually do."

"You are a twisted little flier, you know that?" Optimus said, his tone changing as if he were talking to a friend. Starscream, noticing the new behavior, could feel the anger inside of him grow. Letting his wings spread as wide as the chains would let them, Starscream snarled and lowered his head as the Energon stained chains pressed against the cuts and gashes that were already on his wings. Optimus nearly jumped forward, his instinct to help and protect a bot in need. Starscream quickly leaped to his feet and turned his back to Optimus, his shaky legs straining under his weight. The Prime slowly stood up and watched Starscream with unsure and somewhat worried eyes. Starscream walked over to the corner of the room and stood in the shadows, letting his forehead rest against the wall.

"Are you going to offline me or leave me rust in a cell forever?" Starscream hissed the question, "because, either way, I know I am not walking out of here." Optimus sighed as he thought of a proper way to answer him. When Optimus did not answer him, Starscream looked over his shoulder to find Optimus staring at Starscream's wounded wings. Starscream could not see how bad they were, but he could feel the fresh Energon dripping down them from the newly opened cuts.

"You grounder are so thoughtless, you do not understand the pain you have caused me," Starscream coldly uttered, "you know nothing of me. I bet you did not know that the wings of a seeker are overly sensitive, even more so then a newly sparked sparkling. Chaining them to keep me from flying was completely unnecessary," Starscream slowly turned and walked over to where Optimus was standing,"but nothing compares the the pain and emptiness I feel in my spark. I feel myself dying," Starscream dropped down to his knees in front of Optimus, hiding his face in his hands; the handcuffs making it difficult for him. The Prime felt a sharp pain rip through his spark as he watched the grand seeker in his weakness form, crying before an Autobot.

"I can take you to my chief Medical officer, he can look after you," Optimus offered as he dropped to his knees and placed a hand on each one of Starscream's slumped shoulders. Starscream's head shot up as a low moan echoed in his throat. It had been so long since he felt the warming touch of another bot, he had forgotten how much the gentle gesture meant.

"No," Starscream shook his head, "I'd rather die alone in the dark then in the hands of the Autobots." Optimus's hands tightened around Starscream's shoulders as he leaned forward, his face just inches away from Starscream's. Optimus gulped nervously as Starscream moved in to rest his forehead against the Prime's. Starscream could feel Optimus's spark to race.

"Autobots are so predicable," Starscream whispered. Optimus groaned and pulled away from Starscream as a searing pain tore through his lower chest. His eyes shifting down to see Starscream pulling his long, sharp talons out of his lower chest. Optimus fell onto his back, his hands quickly putting pressure on the wound. Starscream smirked as he stood over the struggling Prime, watching him pant and try to stop the Energon from pouring out of the deep hole in his chest. Starscream bent down and clawed at the thin metal of Optimus's sub-space until it popped open. Reaching into the Prime's sub-space, Starscream pulled out a small ring with three keys hooked into it. Optimus's hand shot up and grabbed Starscream's wrist.

"Starscream..." Optimus managed to say between breaths. Starscream leaned down and pressed his lips to Optimus, the kiss was short and sweet but it seemed to relax Optimus. Starscream knew that Optimus would live through this, his goal was not to kill the Prime. Starscream quickly unlocked his handcuffs. Closing his eyes and rubbing his sore wrists as the cuffs hit the floor. Optimus watched in silence as the seeker freed himself. Starscream lifted his wings as high up on his back as he could, pushing the pain aside, until he found the padlock that held the chains together. As he twisted the key into the lock and the chains fell off of his wings and onto the floor, Starscream's knees buckled and a pleasurable moan filled the room. His wings flexed and rotated, enjoying their newly found freedom.

"Make the the call," Starscream ordered. Optimus lifted one of his hands to his helmet and pressed his open comm. link.

_: All Autobots to the main hanger. We have a breach. Starscream has escaped! I'm down and wounded!:_ Optimus said into the link. Starscream smiled as walked over the the door, using the third key to unlock the door. Optimus closed his eyes and slowly started to fall into stasis, the faint sound of alarms and gun shots echoed in his mind.

* * *

Optimus groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was grateful to find himself in Ratchet's Med-Bay. He slowly sat up and looked around the room.

"Ah, good, you are awake," Ratchet's voice called out. Optimus looked over his shoulder to see his chief medic sitting in the chair next to the berth. Optimus smiled and nodded toward his old friend.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Optimus sighed as he rubbed his head. Ratchet stood from his chair and walked over to Optimus, studying him as he sit on the edge of the berth. Ratchet reached out and tapped his finger on the thin metal that he welded over Optimus chest as a temporary patch until his auto repair systems took care of the rest.

"Not long," Ratchet answered him, "a couple hours, if that."

"Where is Starscream?" Optimus suddenly asked. Ratchet's eyes widened and he looked down at the ground. "You guys caught him right?" Ratchet lifted his hand to rest on Optimus's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Optimus, but he was too fast for us. We lost track of him once he flew outside Iacon limits. Optimus felt his spark drain into the pit of his stomach. Secretly, he did not want them to catch him. Starscream was indeed a free spirit and would die before giving in to the Autobots. The Prime hoped that Megatron welcomed Starscream back with open arms. Optimus knew that Starscream was finely happy again, he had his wings and his life back.


End file.
